The invention relates to a method for authenticating measurement data relating to a battery, which comprises at least one battery module with an associated module control device and a central control device, wherein measurement data from battery units are acquired by the at least one module control device.
A data structure comprising such measurement data, a computer program and a battery management system which are set up to carry out the method are furthermore specified. In addition, a battery and motor vehicle comprising such a battery are specified.
Electronic control devices are used today in increasing numbers in the automotive field. Engine control devices and control devices for ABS or for the airbag are examples of said electronic control devices. The development of high-performance battery packs comprising associated battery management systems, i.e. control devices which are equipped with a software for monitoring the battery functionality, is currently a research focus for electrically driven vehicles. Battery management systems ensure inter alia the safe and reliable function of the battery cells and battery packs being used. Said battery management systems monitor and control currents, voltages, temperatures, insulating resistances and further variables for individual cells and/or the entire battery pack. With the aid of these variables, management functions can be implemented which increase the service life, reliability and safety of the battery system.
A method for communication between a charging station and an electric vehicle is known from the German patent application DE 10 2009 030 091 A1, said method comprising an integrity and authenticity check, wherein data packets are transmitted which are signed by means of hash codes, in particular by means of one-way functions and device keys, so that it can be determined on the receiver side whether a change in the data packets has to have taken place.
A battery management system is known from the German patent application DE 10 2011 089 352 A1 in which configuration parameters are checked, said configuration parameters comprising usage data of the battery as well as parameters which are determined by the factory tests. In this case, provision is made for a firmware to be checked and for the values in the registers to actually comprise such values which yield identical hash totals as factory programmed error detection data, e.g. check sums or hash functions. If some of the configuration parameters are found to be incorrect, measures can be taken, such as, for example, blocking the battery operation, storing a message regarding the breakdown of a memory or resetting the system.